TheScottBird as "Alejandro" (Global Drama)
18:57 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-108-16-24-141.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #cashier 18:57 mode/#cashier Bigez by Transcripter 18:58 TheScottBird 4cbc8bf9@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.188.139.249 has joined #cashier 18:58 I joined. 18:58 <@Bigez> Hi, TheScottBird. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 18:59 My username is TheScottBird. I am trying out for the character Alejandro. 18:59 <@Bigez> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 19:00 http://www.totaldrama.wikia.com/User_blog:TheScottBird/Alejandro_Audition/Confessional 19:00 <@Bigez> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 19:00 Okay. 19:00 <@Bigez> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:01 No, I do not. I treat everyone equally, even if some can sometimes be a little annoying. 19:01 <@Bigez> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 19:01 Yes. I am not sure if I would like to have my character attracted to Heather as in the actual series, or another one. 19:02 <@Bigez> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 19:03 I would have to say yes and no. I would like my character to act the same, but maybe spice up some new conflicts, attractions, friendships, relationships, etc. 19:03 <@Bigez> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Owen. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:03 Bigez has changed nick to Owen| 19:04 Hello, Owen. Wonderful weather we're having, isn't it? 19:04 <@Owen|> Hey, Al! 19:04 <@Owen|> *noogies Alejandro* 19:04 *shuders* So about that girlfriend of yours... Izzy... are you sure you want her in the game? She's a bit... percuilar. 19:05 <@Owen|> Eh, she's not THAT bad. 19:05 <@Owen|> Although it does hurt when she bites me in the arm. 19:05 <@Owen|> And the leg... 19:05 <@Owen|> And the... 19:05 <@Owen|> face. 19:05 <@Owen|> :| 19:05 That's enough! Now, how about me and you start an alliance. We could take out whoever you want... as long as you do as I say... at all costs... 19:06 <@Owen|> Soooo... 19:06 <@Owen|> You decide what I eat? 19:06 <@Owen|> D: 19:06 <@Owen|> Can I at least keep a steady gruel diet? 19:06 <@Owen|> Hehehehe... gruel. 19:06 *groans* Sure, I decide what you eat. I'll make sure Chef cooks you up some great flapjacks. Are you with me or not? *puts hand in for Owen to agree* 19:07 <@Owen|> Ehhhhhhh. 19:07 <@Owen|> Alrighty! 19:07 <@Owen|> *shakes Alejandro's hand with his food covered hand* 19:08 Thanks, Owen. You and I will make a great team... *chuckles* confessional: What a buffoon! This game will be mine in no time! 19:08 <@Owen|> (CONF) Man, Al sure is a great guy! I just hope he can put up with my... morning gas. *farts* 19:08 <@Owen|> We'll end the scene here. 19:09 <@Owen|> Awesome, thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 19:09 Okay, sorry I couldn't change my name. I must've typed something in wrong. 19:09 <@Owen|> That's fine, it's not required. 19:09 <@Owen|> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 19:09 And thanks for auditioning me! You did a grea job :) 19:09 <@Owen|> You too! 19:09 Bye. 19:09 TheScottBird 4cbc8bf9@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.188.139.249 has left #cashier Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions